Survival or Extinction
by MaDMageMerlin
Summary: The story of a marine in the war against the covenant. Swearing, violence, blood.
1. Prologue

A/N This story is going to have some things I've seen in Halo 2. I'm making up names for things that don't already have them, so when Halo 2 comes out, don't be surprised if they all of the sudden have different names. The M2GR is the new "Battle rifle", and the Z91 is the SMG.  
Halo: Survival of Extinction  
  
Prologue: The maddening Calm before the storm.  
  
The dropship glided silently through space, though inside the humming from the engines would be enough to drive a man insane under the pressure the Marines felt.  
  
The marines were the last hope for humanity. If they failed, the brutal and savage alliance of alien races known as the covenant would utterly annihilate human race. Though humanity did not yet know why, the covenant had decided that humans were an insult to their gods, and that a massive genocide was needed to purge the humans from the universe.  
  
Sergeant Timothy Anders knew that fighting was now the only option, even though he was deeply anti-war. The only reason he fought is because he had been drafted into the marines, after mankind came reeling from their terrible losses. Now a platoon leader, Anders had risen through the ranks quickly, even though he was against fighting. His platoon, which consisted of two squads, was heading towards a small planet controlled by the Covenant, along with two entire companies of Marines.  
  
Checking the ammunition on his M2GR, which had been dubbed the "Battle Rifle", he felt the tenseness that every soldier gets before a battle. With three extra magazines clipped to his belt, Anders checked his M6D Pistol's ammo, and the extra four magazines he attacked to his belt. Anders hated the few moments before a battle, because he always subconsciously looked back on his life, as if frantically searching for something. The pilot gave the signal for the fifteen-minute ETA. Standing up, Anders faced his men.  
  
"Now listen up men. Almost as soon as we hit the landing zone, we're gonna be taking enemy fire." Anders spoke with authority, but also with compassion. The pelican-class Dropships could seat twelve, making one squad and half a platoon. Anders looked at most of his men, silently cursing the UNSC command. About half of his platoon was green, fresh recruits. He hated it when command did this, because the rookies died too soon. It was only after five missions that anyone's survival rates went up, so not even Anders' rate was up. He had only been on three previous missions.  
  
Before they knew it, they were inside the planet's atmosphere, and almost to the landing zone. The dropship bumped up and down in turbulence, signifying the covenant's anti-air attack. The comm crackled to life.  
"The LZ's gonna be hot boys, so liven up!" Came the pilot' voice. Anders gave quite thanks to the pilot, and then mentally prepped himself. The landing door opened, with the hiss of air, and the loud groan of machinery. Readying himself, Anders took a deep breath. The door was open; the shouts of orders to the marines could be heard on the comm, and the unmistakable cries of the covenant were heard in the distance. Anders stepped out.  
  
Into the deep storm. 


	2. The Steppes of Battle

Chapter 2: The Steppes of Battle  
  
Anders took a few steps, in order to stay moving. He looked around, gathering information on the situation. He saw that the covenant had some objects they used for their cover laid out, as well as a downed Pelican. And Signaled 1st sergeant Cole to take 2nd squad behind the dropship.  
  
Anders remembered how during his training, he had outperformed most of the men in his company, which was a total of sixty. He had been promoted to 1st sergeant almost immediately before graduation, and being assigned to task force. The only mission here was to find and attack small to medium sized covenant strongholds.  
  
Though there had only been three so far, Anders had done well. After the second attack, he had been promoted to Staff Sergeant, and replaced his platoon leader after the current leader has been killed.  
  
An explosion nearby rocked Anders from his thought. He had subconsciously ordered his men to take cover behind the Covenant's pink- purple obstacles. Peeking his head up from behind the cover, he saw that they were at the foot of a small incline, though large enough to hide what was on the other side. At the top of the incline was the entrance to the Covenant bunker, which was jutting out of a cliff.  
  
But the unmistakable sounds of human firearms and Covenant Plasma weapons could be heard from the other side of the hill. Checking his comm, Anders quickly gathered that 2nd and 3rd platoon was taking considerable fire. 4th and 5th platoons had been forced to land about half a kilometer back. There was no word from B Company. A company, and more specifically on it's own for now.  
  
Anders peered around again, this time making a visual reference in his memory. Directly outside the bunker were two shades, the Covenant stationary weapons, along with a fair number of grunts, and an elite. Though there were probable more on the other side of the hill, seeing as how the ones outside the bunker only seemed to be waiting.  
  
Luckily, the covenant's attention was held by the battle on the other side of the hill. Anders ordered 2nd squad to go behind a small rock formation jutting out from the hill, about 100 meters from the bunker. Anders took 1st squad, and slowly moved up beside the bunker. Preparing to the give the order, he took advantage of his newfound view, and checked on the battle.  
  
The covenant force was roughly twice the size of the of the human's. Anders swore silently. Checking his comm, He got a hold of 2nd and 3rd platoon's leaders, and informed them of his location. On his signal, he would attack the covenant outside the bunker, while 2nd squad would provide suppressing fire, and the other platoons would begin to try and push the covenant back if possible.  
  
Anders quietly gave the one count, hearing the curses on the other side of the comm. Giving the two count, Anders gripped his rifle tightly. On the three count he stepped out from behind the bunker wall, and took aim at a grunt manning one of the shades. Squeezing the trigger, he let a few rounds fly into the grunt. Watching the body fall to the ground, he quickly dropped to one knee, and aimed for the other shade's operator. Before Anders could fire however, the elite, a yellow commander armed with an energy-blade, charged towards him, roaring it's alien tongue.  
  
Pointing his weapon at the tall, and terrifying, alien, Anders fired. The shields wrapped around the elite illuminated the ground, and drew out the men's shadows. But soon the shield failed, and the elite took a few bullets to its "stomach".  
  
But that would not stop the elite. Roaring once more, the alien slowly started its charge again. Anders pulled the trigger, only to realize that his magazine was empty. The elite was nearly on top of Anders, and it began to raise its energy-blade. Anders ducked, and the alien swung its blade over his head. Striking the elite in the stomach with his rifle, the dark purple blood of the elite sprayed out of its wounds. The elite looked up, and began to raise its blade again. Anders quickly dropped his rifle, and grabbed his M6D. Squeezing off 5 rounds, the elite finally fell to the ground.  
  
Looking around, he saw that this had been the push the human's needed. His men had manned the shades, and made short work of the remaining covenant. Anders placed his pistol back in its holster, and picked his rifle up again. Ejecting the magazine, he heard 2nd and 3rd platoon leaders calling for him over the comm. As he reloaded his rifle, he made his way over to the leaders.  
  
Staff Sergeant Garrison, 2nd platoon's leader, was a tall, well built man. Roughly 6'8", he was well liked by the men. Sergeant Spears, on the other hand, was lanky, and fairly average in height. He was not as liked as Garrison for his gruff manner.  
  
"Well Gentlemen, let's get down to business." Garrison said. " Sergeant Anders, I believe you know where 4th and 5th platoons are?" Garrison addressed Anders with the utmost respect, because they had been good friends since they joined the marines. So Anders began explaining the other platoon's situation and location.  
  
"Do we wait for them before we attack the bunker?" Said Spears. Anders shook his head.  
  
"The longer we wait, the more time we give the covenant inside the bunker the opportunity a chance for a counter attack." Anders said with an unusual authority in his voice. "Can we get 4th and 5th platoons on the comm?" Anders said. Garrison checked the comm, waiting for a response.  
  
After a couple of seconds, he began talking with the other end. Anders and Spears tuned in.  
  
"We're still about 250 meters away. Move in without us, we'll provide support when we arrive." O'Brien, the leader of 5th platoon said. Anders, Garrison, and Spears nodded to each other.  
  
"Tell the men to lock and load," Anders said. "We got covenant to kill." 


	3. The Ugly Face of the Enemy

A/N: To Cardboardboxer.... I'm not trying to make him a Spartan.... think about  
  
it...he only took out one grunt and then that Elite, in which he spent an entire magazine, and he had to knock it back, sending the blood out of the wounds. I'll try to make him more human if you prefer...but remember that he's supposed to be the best soldier there.  
  
Uiniu... Anders became a Sergeant before he had even graduated. You can reread yourself.  
  
Chapter 3: The ugly face of the enemy  
  
Anders stepped quietly and slowly along the corridor. He had his entire platoon behind him, and even though they had gone down one floor into the bunker, they hadn't seen a single covenant. Anders shook his head. Checking his Comm, he called Garrison.  
  
"This feels too much like a trap. I don't like this." Anders said. Garrison sighed.  
  
"I don't know what to say, buddy. I agree, it is strange that we haven't seen those covenant bastards in a while but who knows, maybe that's all of them?" Garrison with somewhat sarcastic hope. Anders gave a small chuckle.  
  
As Anders led his platoon through the bunker, they turned a corner. Anders looked down the corridor, and saw shadows creeping down the opposite way. The corridor must shape a Square, Anders thought. Signaling his men, he kneeled down and readied his rifle. As the shadows neared the turn, Anders slid his finger to the trigger of his weapon. Then, the enemy turned around the corner, and just before Anders shot, he realized that they were in fact humans. It was Spears platoon.  
  
"Whoa! Don't shoot!" Spears said, holding up his rifle. Anders gave a deep sigh, and lowered his gun.  
  
"Gave us a fright there." Anders said. They both smiled at each other, and moved forward to the doorway that was in the middle of the corridor. Checking their comm, they radioed Garrison.  
  
"Sergeant Garrison, come in, Garrison." Spears said. After a small crackle, there was silence. Anders raised his eyebrow, and cursed.  
  
"Lets keep moving," Anders said, and looked at Cole. "Cole, take 2nd squad as point. Spears, you continue to check for Sergeant Garrison and 2nd platoon." Anders looked around. "Lets move out."  
  
After a few minutes, the men had arrived on the seeming "third floor". Cole Signaled for them to stop. As the men kneeled down, Anders ran forward.  
  
"What is it?" Anders said quietly. Cole remained focused on looking around the corner.  
  
"There are some Jackals patrolling the halls. There are only three...two with blue shields, and one with a yellow." Cole said, his gaze set on the covenant. Cole, a young short well-built man had hated the covenant with such a passion after his parents and family and been killed in one of the covenant attacks.  
  
Just then, Spears patched the comm to Anders. Garrison crackled through.  
  
"Garrison reporting...attacked...covenant...en route... third floor." Garrison said, his comm broken. Anders cursed. Checking around the corner, and down the corridor where the Jackals were, he saw that they all had their backs turned. Making the sign for "prepare for attack" Anders aimed down the hall.  
  
Aligning his sites on the one furthest away, he squeezed the trigger. Watching the body fall to the ground, he sprinted forward. The other two turned around, and before the one closest could respond, Cole had fired his rifle; shooting the jackal straight in it's head. Anders aimed for the remaining Jackal, and fired. The bullets, however, bounced off the alien's shield. Cursing, Anders rolled to the side, hiding in the fortunately placed ridges in the walls of the corridor.  
  
Seeing a large green energy ball fly past him, Anders peeked around the ridge. The Jackal was slowly creeping backwards, and although it was doing a very good job of keeping itself protected, Anders noticed a small opening at the bottom, leaving the jackal's foot unprotected. Getting the Jackal's foot in his sites, Anders fired his rifle. As the Jackal fell to the ground, More Covenant swarmed out from behind out. Anders grabbed a grenade from his belt. Taking out the pin, he tossed it forward, behind the Blue Elite that was leading the charge.  
  
Hearing fire from both sides, Anders check his comm. After receiving no response from Garrison, Anders cursed. Leaning out, Anders took aim and the front Elite, whose shields masked its entire body. Aiming at its head, Anders squeezed the trigger.  
  
After firing a couple of rounds, the elite's shields collapsed, and bullets tore through its body. The alien dropped to the ground, and Anders ejected his empty clip, and replaced it with his last magazine. Taking aim at the nearest grunt, he fired. After a few rounds, the Grunt fell down as it ran away.  
  
Looking through the scope of his Rifle, he saw that just beyond the Covenant forces a couple of Marines were standing, weapons ready. One took out a grenade, and tossed it into the middle of the aliens. The explosion triggered the Covenant's plasma grenades to go off, destroying the last of the Covenant.  
  
Fortunately, only a couple of Marines were inured during the battle, and there were no fatalities in the Marine forces. Anders walked down the hall, over the disgusting pile of alien bodies that was there, and met with the Marines. It was in fact, the remainder of 2nd platoon. Anders turned the corner to see Garrison.  
  
"Garrison reporting." Garrison said with a smirk. His face was covered, though not drenched, in sweat. "We were ambushed by a very large force of Covenant. We passed by their hanger, as well. There was only one dropship, although it looked as though it could have held about 8." Garrison said. Anders looked at the Marines.  
  
"There aren't many of you left. How many did you lose?" Anders said, although he dreaded asking.  
  
"All of our 1st squad was taken out. We're down to just 2nd." Garrison said. Anders cursed, and walked back to the middle of the hallway, where the doorway that led down to the next floor was.  
  
"Alright Marines, lock and load. We can't stay here, and let the Covenant retaliate."  
  
When the Marines arrived at what appeared to be the Command room for the bunker, it was empty. The only computers or devices left were the lights, the doors, and a small communication device. But they found the comm device had been wiped clean of data. It appeared as though The Covenant had been using this bunker as a communications center, and as soon as the Marines attacked, they gathered all the equipment and retreated.  
  
"Contact 4th and 5th platoons. Tell them to wait for us at the Entrance to the Bunker." Anders said to Cole. "Men, there's nothing left for us here, so we might as well move out of the bunker." Anders said to the Marines.  
  
"The Covenant hightailed it outta' here when they heard we were comin'!" One Marine from 3rd platoon said. The marines laughed, and started walking. 


End file.
